1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser ablation and filtration process and apparatus, wherein laser ablation and filtration is utilized to remove hydrocarbons, including oil, natural gas, grease and/or other contaminants, including pathogens, bacteria, and/or other unwanted organisms, from a liquid or fluid, e.g., fresh or salt water.
2. General Background of the Invention
Removing hydrocarbons and contaminants from water is a continuous worldwide challenge in many industries, including in the oil and natural gas industry. Conventional prior art methods require the use of chemicals and filtration media, which become exhausted and need to be continuously disposed of and replaced. The disposal of filtration materials generates additional waste and expense. Water filtration to remove contaminants such as hydrocarbons has a direct impact on oil and gas industries, the shipping industry, naval operations, and many other industries, entities, and organizations.
For example, several common standards per government regulation (including, for example, International Maritime Organization requirements MEPC.107(49)), for water from various processes is that it must have less than 15 ppm of hydrocarbons (15 microliter/liter), before dilution, before it can be discharged or disposed of back into the ocean. There are also regulations for reinjection of fluid down hole, which include the Federal Safe Water Act and UIC Regulations.
There is thus a need in the art for a method for removal of hydrocarbons that reduces or eliminates the use of chemicals and/or filtration media when removing hydrocarbons and other contaminates from water or other liquids.
There is also a need in the art to reduce or eliminate the amount of chemical and filtration waste associated with conventional prior art methods for removing hydrocarbons from a liquid, wherein chemicals and/or filtration media become exhausted and continually need to be disposed of and replaced.
There is also a need in the art to reduce the amount of expense associated with replenishing chemicals and filtration media and disposing of the chemicals and filtration media via conventional prior art methods for removing hydrocarbons from a liquid, wherein chemicals and/or filtration media become exhausted and continually need to be disposed of and replaced.